


We are to far away

by xxvivo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 17-Year-Old Louis, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Hate, Louis hating Harry, M/M, future!Harry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxvivo/pseuds/xxvivo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry lives in the year 3461 and is 16 years old. Because nobody has to study anymore he can do what the wants. So he is a scientist. And when you live so far away in the future, time travelling is something that has come true. The first persons to use it are Harry and his friend Liam. They have to try to find a cure to a disease. They choose this time area since they were the last generation who were not infected by this disease.</p><p>They are going to the year 2015 and live with a family who are willing to adopt them. Only one person of that family is allowed to know that they are from the future.<br/>Harry ends up with the Tomlinson family and Liam is going to live with the Horan family.</p><p>Liam and Harry need to do a lot and have to be busy every time of the day. However, when Harry meets Louis things will be more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Can you explain me one more time why he is here?!” Louis yelled at his mum.

He didn’t understand this situation at all. They have been a great family for a long time now. She recently got new twins and now they’re adopting a 16 year old boy! She has seven kids, like it’s fun but eight children in their house is just too much. Besides the fact that it is totally strange his mother wants to adopt him the boy is totally annoying. He acts like he is super smart and if you look how he solves mathematic questions he is smart. Although there is something strange, the boy gets nervous from everything normal like cars and mobile phones and thinks of them as antique. WHILE HE ALSO SAYS THAT HE NEVER HAS SEEN ONE! Like seriously, who is this kid. Well, technically it’s Harry Styles from India. They boy doesn’t even have a tan so what is happening here?

“To answer your question for the seventh time Louis, he’s here because I’ve adopted him. He needs a home and I wanted to give him one. I hope you feel the same way that everybody needs a home. And besides, there’s room enough here so why not?” his mother answered.

“Fine…..” Louis walked away. He didn’t want to talk to her anymore. He was happy though that the boy was one year younger than him. This way he still was the oldest. He now also realized that he wouldn’t have any classes with him. Lucky he thought that now school was still his place.

He sat behind his laptop and started skype. He needed to talk to Niall about this. Niall was online and Louis asked him to videochat, which Niall happily agreed to.

“Hey, how are you buddy?” Niall said while smiling to the camera.

“Not good at all Niall. Today I woke up thinking everything was normal. Until my mum came home everything actually was fine. However, she brought a boy home whom she’s adopting!”

“SHE WHAT?!” Niall yelled. It was probably hard enough that his mum downstairs could hear it. His reaction was understandable Louis thought.

“She adopted a boy is what I said!”

“Well I heard that but I simply didn’t believe you. It’s I don’t know, it’s weird.”

“Yes I know. And the boy is strange as hell,” Louis said back to him.

“How old is the kid actually? Tell me what he’s like,” Niall asked curiously.

“He’s 16 and super smart in school stuff. Doesn’t understand the world though. Super weird. Like, he’s amazed by cars. And not in a normal way we all love awesome Ferraris and cars like that. No, he thinks they’re fascinating objects and he acts like they are as old as Pyramids and old stuff,” Louis explained.

“F*ck man, that’s strange. Any idea’s how you’ll survive?”

“No, I’ll try to avoid him as much as I can. And hopefully he will leave me alone as I will do to him.”

“Best option probably. Still can’t believe it though.”

“Same here.”

“Have to go now, mum’s calling me.”

“Bye Niall.”

“Bye.”

Louis was happy that he’d talk to Niall. Not that it really gave him solutions to solve this mess. However, it gave him a good feeling to know that his friend was evenly amazed by this new situation.

***

“I’m so sorry for his attitude towards you Harry.” Jay said as soon Louis was away.

“Doesn’t really matter so don’t worry. I expected it and he probably doesn’t hate me personally, just the idea of someone new” Harry said back to her.

“Sorry if I can’t ask you this but how are you going to do your researches while you try to live a normal life? Will you have enough for it?” she asked him. She tried not to say this very loud since all the others from the family weren’t allowed to know what he was about to say and everything around his secret.

“I do not know that yet. First I want to live a full month of just taking notes of normal life, like a journal. For a few reasons this is important. The first thing is, is that this way Liam and I know when we start with the actual project how to do it better since we understand this world. Second it’s important to update our ideas from this historical time. There’s a big change a lot is wrong with the way we think it used to be here. Also I need to write down everything about my health to find out if there are side effects from time travelling. And last because I like to write journals.” Harry ended his talk with a smile when he said journals.

“Well, that sounds good. And after, will you still be at ours when your project starts?”

“Of course I will. Sadly, I won’t have much time to spend with you and your family. I will need a lot of time to calculate our findings back in my room.” Harry wanted to spend the most of his time with the family. To get to know them and to see how a family in this time lives. Harry was fascinated by everything in this century. For him this was because nowadays in his time you still could see clearly how much all the inventions meant for the world but it was far long away to make it ancient.

“Speaking of rooms, do you want to see yours?” she said making Harry shock a bit and stop his thinking.

“Yes please, that would be great,” he said politely back.

She walked upstairs expecting Harry to follow her which he did. Upstairs all doors were closed except two of them. In one Harry could see that Louis was sitting behind his laptop talking to it. Harry saw that on the screen there was another boy. Harry loved to see this instead of the partly teleporting they did where he lived when people wanted to have a quick chat.

Jay walked into the room with the other open door. In this room two walls were painted silver while the other two were black. There was a desk with a very comfortable looking chair. On the desk there lay some books, some pencils with some paper. There also was a laptop standing there. Not that Harry will be using that one a lot for his research. He has a way more updated version of it taken with him. Else he couldn’t use the data back at home since it would be in a total other format. But Harry had to admit he will use it someday to entertain himself with this old laptop. He only had seen one in museums and now he was easily possible to use it. He didn’t let that chance go by.

In the room there was besides the desk a bed and a closet for his clothing. There wasn’t much more but he didn’t need more than that. 

“Well this is your room for the time you’ll be here,” Jay said to him, “It isn’t much but it’s something.”

“Oh no, it’s great. Thank you. This is way more then I’ll ever need so I’m fine.

She walked away which left Harry alone in the room. Harry brought not much with him. Most of the stuff he would want to bring with him would be way too futuristic for this time, it wouldn’t even work anyway. He only had that laptop he brought with him, clothes and his favourite books printed in real old time copies. It was a bit funny that he brought them with him actually. Those books were part of the historical genre which meant they also were about this time period.

He grabbed his clothes and put them away in the closet and put the books in the drawer of the desk getting everything ready for a long stay.

***

Louis stood up to go to Harry's room. He wanted to talk to him, although at the same time he didn't want to at all. He wanted to know the boy because he wanted to know who lives in their house. He didn't like strangers in his house so the way to change that is to get to know him.

Louis peeked inside since the door was open. He saw that Harry was fixing up all his stuff. He didn't have much with him what Louis thought was a bit strange. If you come living to a new house you would expect somebody to bring all his stuff, is what Louis thought.

He hoped Harry wouldn't see him so he could observe Harry for some time. Maybe he else would think he was a creep to watch him like that. Sadly for Louis that wasn't what happened.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Oh... sorry. Can I come in?" Louis said, "Only if you want to."

"Yeah that's fine." Harry sat down on his bed, inviting Louis to come sit next to him. Louis didn't want to sit that close though so he went for the desk chair.

Then there was silence. Louis didn't know how to start the conversation. Louis hoped that Harry would say something but he didn't. Louis came here to get to know him but now he didn't even know what to ask. Starting a conversation with what's your favourite game wasn't really something Louis wanted to do. That would make things even more awkward.

"What's your favourte game?" Louis asked. In the end he thought that asking that would be better than saying noting at all.

"Computer game? Playstation game? I don't know. We didn't have a Playstation at home so I can't answer that. And for computer game if you're thinking of that I never really play games," he answered. Louis wasn't clear and he regretted not being that. Even though h didn't like the boy he at least didn't want to confuse him.

"What?! How can you live without a Playstation man. I live for that thing." Louis said amazed. Never playing on a Playstation is something that would be impossible for him to do.

"I don't know, just never had one? So you do have one I hear, what's your favourite game?" Harry asked him, trying to keep the still a bit awkward conversation going.

"Well.... if you never have, maybe you want to now. With me? If you don't it's fine but yeah if you want." Louis asked him. He didn't really realize that he now invited Harry to be longer together with him. He could get to know Harry but this way wasn't really something Louis had thought of before.

"I don't know. You need to teach me though.”

“I don’t really mind. I’ll teach you. Come to my room?” Louis asked.

They both got up and walked to Louis his room. They sat down on his couch which stood in front of his TV. They sat almost as far away from each other as possible. This mostly came because Louis sat down next and didn’t want to sit directly next to him. The couch was small so they still sat kind of close together. Louis grabbed his latest version of Call Of Duty and put it in his Playstation.

“What game is this?” Harry asked.

“Just a shooting game. Not much special. Still great though.” Louis answered him. He loved playing it but at the moment he played some MMO games more. _(multiplayer online games for those who don’t game)_

“Here is your controller. With this one you walk. These makes you look around and these are for shooting.” Louis pointed at all the buttons Harry needed to know. He did keep it simple without all the advances options. He choose the easiest gun for Harry to play with and he choose the one he always used.

They played for a while and Louis actually had fun. Of course he had to remind Harry a lot of times how to play, however that was fine with Louis. Normally he got annoyed but now it wasn’t like that. It was fun to watch him play and the talking in between the gaming was good as well. Maybe he wasn’t that bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

 “Good morning” Harry cheerily said. Louis sighed he didn’t want to have anything to do with him today. Monday morning after a weekend was already hard enough. This was also the first day he didn’t have a free period the first hour so it was even harder for him to get up without being slightly grumpy. He chooses to ignore the boy.

“Do you already know we’ll have all the same classes? Will be great fun!” Harry semi yelled happily. Louis needed to take a few seconds to understand this. He would be with him the whole time?!

“What?” Louis said, “You’re a year younger than me. How is that possible? You should be one grade lower than me, not on the same one. Mum please explain to me.”

“He’s smart enough to start a year higher so that’s what he is doing. And I made sure you had the same classes so he would have someone around he would know.” She looked at Harry with a reassuring smile and glancing at Louis the second afterwards, to tell him not to be rude today. Although that wasn’t really what Louis wanted to do after knowing this. Especially when she normally only used that smile for family members. It was a smile without teeth and sparkling eyes. The best smile on his mother which didn’t belong to Harry. That she was using this smile on Harry already was something Louis would never expect. Not even after some time, let alone now already.

“Oh come on, the boy isn’t that smart,” Louis reacted. How could he even be that smart?  Mum said that he missed some years of his education due to having no money. Then how could he be smart? If you miss a year it usually makes you more dumb. Or you just stay the same intelligence but you get never smarter.

“Louis be nice. But yes he is smart. Also, you are going to help him out.” Louis tried to come between his mother to say he would not do that. “You can’t get out of it Louis, you are going to do this.” What immediately popped into Louis’ mind is that now all his friends will avoid him. Nobody wants to hang out with the new weird kid and his brother. Maybe only Niall will stay with him, but no one else.

“Fine,” he said and went away with his cereal to finish it somewhere else without them.

When he finished his bowl in his room he went up to call Niall, wanting to know if the boy was still sleeping. He wanted to ask if they could go clubbing tonight. Drink some alcohol and forget about Harry. They weren’t legally able to drink of course but fake ID’s could do much. As expected Niall didn’t answer the phone. Louis called again hoping he would pick up this time.

“Hey buddy, why’re calling me?” Niall said.

“Just want to know if you were awake,” Louis answered him.

“I certainly am now. Your call woke me up sadly.”

“I’ve got something to tell you though. That boy Harry…”

“What’s up with him?”

“I have to drag him along with me today. He will have the same classes as me! Like I’ll be the biggest loser.”

“Oh my god that’s awful. But I’ll stay with you and hold your hand through these hard times pool little boy,” Niall said totally sarcastic in a high girly voice. “However, it is annoying yeah.”

“Tom and the others probably won’t talk to us from now on.”

“True that.”

“And Harry probably wants to sit next to me in all my classes. No way that’s going to happen though. I finally got Rose to sit next to me in physics.” Louis fancied the girl a bit. Not very much but to stay popular he had to have a girlfriend from time to time. Being alone only suited some guys mysterious or happy like Niall. But the time of boy he was needed a girlfriend sometimes if you wanted to be popular. So that’s what he tried to do.

“Do you even like the girl Louis or is this just again a popularity issue?” Niall said.

“Of course I do,” Louis said lightly offended even though it was true, “she’s an amazing girl. However, do you want to go out tonight?”

“Sure! I’ve got to go now though, see you at school alright?”

“Yeah fine bye.”

Louis grabbed his black bag which he had left yesterday in the corner of his room next to his desk. It looked like he used it yesterday for studying; he chuckled at himself for this. Like if he ever would actually study after school. The books in it were left the day before.  He saw that most of the books he needed today were in there already and didn’t bother to get the other ones as well. He felt way too lazy today to do so.

While walking downstairs he quickly shouted to his mum he was going to leave. Luckily the school was close so he could walk his way. He now didn’t have to go with a bus where he was very grateful for.

“Louis wait for Harry! He’ll be ready soon,” his mother shouted back.

Louis didn’t want to wait for Harry; however not doing that seemed too rude to do. The boy didn’t knew the way to school and to leave him all alone well that’s not very social so he decided to wait. He hoped Harry wouldn’t talk too much during the walk to the school. But not saying anything at all would be awkward as well. He knew though that Harry would try to talk to him.

This came true as soon as they both walked out of the door.

“Do you know what our first class is?” Harry asked.

“It’s Math’s,” Louis answered in a monotone voice.

“Oh that’s fun! But I don’t think you’ll like it so early in the morning do you?”

“No I don’t. It’s too early for school every morning anyways.” Louis was getting more agitated with the second.

“I have to disagree with that Louis, school is important and especially in the morning, you are more concentrated which is good for your grades.” Harry lectured him.

“Yeah sure.”  Could the boy act normal please was all what Louis thought. He was just so weird to say these kind of things.

Soon they arrived at school and Niall was sitting on a bench already. He greeted them and signed to them to come over. Louis walked up to Niall and Harry followed him.

“So, you’re grumpy this day aren’t you?” Niall said.

“No I’m not,” Louis said only making clear he totally was.

“You are Louis, don’t lie to yourself. Try to be happy though,” Harry said. Louis looked at Niall with a face which made clear he was annoyed by the boy. Niall and Louis both ignored Harry and continued with their conversation.

“Well, besides that are you going to class the first period or are you going to skip it as usual?” Louis asked Niall.

“No I’ll go, the principal wants me to attend my classes more, and else he’ll call my parents for as he said: ‘a serious talk’ totally funny though,” Niall said beginning his sentence serious but ending in laughing.

The bell rang and they all stood up to walk to the classes. Harry didn’t say anything and simply followed Louis. Louis hoped they hadn’t insulted him badly by ignoring him. He hated the boy but if the boy started to hate him as well his life would become pretty miserable.

Harry went to sit next to Louis as expected and he choose not to say anything about it this period since it was his first. He himself knew that the first period on a new school was the hardest ever.

“Hey Louis, who’s that?” Dirk asked. Dirk was one of Louis’ friends. They weren’t very close but the boy was good at soccer which made playing together fun to do. Some others of the group also claimed to be good. Even though, the opposite was true with these boys.

“Just someone,” Louis answered. He knew it was far from the truth but he didn’t want to be honest just now.

“Loooouuis, don’t lie. I’m your brother!” Harry said way to happily. Everybody started to laugh very hard and Louis felt totally humiliated.

“He’s your what?!” Liz yelled across the class room.

“My adopted brother alright?” Louis muttered. Luckily the teacher walked in that moment and everybody shut up about it.

The day went by horrible. Harry was flamboyant all the time. Which is as personality treat great Louis had to admit, but it didn’t make you more popular. And it wasn’t making Louis more popular right now. He loved seeing Harry this happy though. It was clear he didn’t care about the other classmates and just had fun. And during the only period they didn’t have together he did make a friend which was very soon and great for him.

During physics Harry actually respected and accepted Louis request to sit next to Rose. It was fun to sit next to her and Louis could see his charms were working on her. She was constantly playing with her hair and touching him which for him was a good sign. However Harry was watching him all the time flirting with Rose. This made Louis totally uncomfortable. He didn’t really know why though. It was Harry, just Harry not someone who had anything to do with him or had power over him. It felt like it meant something that Harry saw him with others. While there was absolutely no reason to for him to feel like it meant something. Besides that Harry also looked like it hurt him to see like that. The whole situation was a bit too much weirdness for him.

When they walked back home they didn’t talk at all and when they got home they both went up into their rooms directly. This probably had to do with the fact that physics was their last class which ended awkward and now it didn’t go away.  Even though he didn’t like the boy, this awkwardness was much worse.

***

Harry didn’t know what to really think of this first school day. He kept his promise of staying true to himself for this day but he saw that it was already attracting bullies towards him. However he made friends with one girl named Lily. She was a total band lover and today also wore a band t-shirt to school today. Together with that she wore black skinny jeans with several holes in it. She also had one lip piercing and one in her nose. Harry normally didn’t talk to these kind of people because they actually scared him a bit. They seemed so angry and arrogant. However next to her was the only free spot during the drawing classes so he had to sit next to her. When they sat together started she a conversation and that’s how he met her. She had a big heart and was really nice and open minded, the total opposite of what he thought she would be. She was similar to him which made it very easy for him to talk to her.

He didn’t pay attention to his research today. While he was staying here he wanted to at least have one friend. Focusing on that seemed more logical now.

Then he heard a piano being played. He didn’t know the Tomlinson family had one. It came from somewhere close which made Harry wonder even more. The play this person was playing was very beautiful Harry thought. He stood from sitting on his bed wanting to know who was playing. As soon he was out of his room he could clearly hear it was coming from Louis’ bedroom.

He didn’t think Louis was the person to play such a delicate instrument. He walked silently into Louis’ room hoping he wouldn’t hear him which Louis didn’t. Harry thought Louis looked very peaceful. He was playing with his eyes closed and fully enjoying the music. It was a beautiful sight to see.

Harry knew he was getting loving feelings for the boy. It wasn’t something new for him to be gay. In his time period it was even more than normal. While he knew now it wasn’t that easy to be openly gay. That’s also why he hadn’t come out to his foster family yet. But being accepted in his world didn’t make his feelings for Louis right now easier. Louis was happy, outgoing, enthusiastic and everything Harry wasn’t. Although he didn’t mind Louis personality, he had to admit it would be a weird combination. Louis finished his song and looked up.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” Louis yelled. Clearly now playing piano was something rather private for Louis.

“Sorry, I heard you play and wanted to hear more. You play very well Louis,” he complimented him. He did really think it was beautiful. Harry wasn’t someone to fake compliment somebody. He preferred honesty instead of fake friendships.

“Eeeh, thanks?” Louis questionly said. Harry guessed that he probably didn’t get much compliments from boys.

“How long have you played piano?” Harry asked.

“From since I was young. I can’t exactly remember how old I was. Why are you asking?” Louis said.

“Oh for no particular reason. It just sounded good,” Harry said. “Well I’ll go now. So you can play.”

“You don’t really have to go if you don’t want. As long as you are silent I’m fine,” Louis suggested. Harry was surprised that Louis would ask this after his first reaction which wasn’t that nice.

“Really? Thank you I would love to hear more.”

So Harry went to sit down on Louis’ bed to listen to more. Louis didn’t end up playing many more songs. He played two more then they ended up talking.

Harry was curious about that one girl Louis was flirting with and asked him about it.

***

“She’s just someone. She doesn’t really matter though. Only want to go out with her for popularity.” Louis said. He was honest to Harry which he didn’t know why he did. He didn’t even was this honest with Niall, his best friend for years. Then why be it to some stranger.

“Then why go out with her if you don’t even like her?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know alright. Just don’t ask about it again please,” he said, “but what’s up with you and that girl whatever her name is.”

“Her name is Lily and there is nothing up with her. We’re just friends. Her personality is like mine and I don’t know, it’s fun to talk to her I guess.” Harry answered. Not being totally sure with his answer.

“Nothing more between you guys, honestly?” Louis teased.

“Well about that. I have to tell you something.” Harry probably was going to regret saying this but he didn’t want to keep secrets from Louis. It was one of his important morals, you don’t lie to the people you care about. And caring about Louis was something he certainly did. “I’m gay, so no nothing more between us.”

“Oh, sorry about asking,” Louis awkwardly said. He stood up and went to sit on his desk chair since the piano one wasn’t that comfortable.

“Don’t feel sorry, you didn’t knew.” The conversation went silent and they both stopped talking.

“Do you want to go watch some television with me?” Louis asked.

“Yeah sure.” Harry answered.

After putting the TV on Louis quickly texted Niall that he wouldn’t be going out with him tonight. He got one back immediately. Niall was amazed that he gave up this for watching TV with Harry. His reaction was understandable and made Louis realize how weird he was actually was acting. He was doing things with the boy he should hate. He came to the conclusion hating him even when it was for only one day was irrational. He would act normal from now on to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During writing this I listened to the last album of Man Overboard and IT'S AMAZING! So I would recommend you that you listen to it. It's pop punk genre so if you don't like that genre then just keep listening to One Direction because they're fabulous obviously.  
> The part where this chapter says: "it's harry, just harry" all I could think of was Harry Potter in book one when Harry is a wizard. Wanted to share this XD  
> I hope you all love this chapter.  
> Good morning, good afternoon or good night. :)  
> xx Vivian

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy,  
> I had this idea for over a year now and finally I'm writing it. I hope you like it as much as I do!  
> Comment what you think and I'll love you forever.  
> xx Vivian


End file.
